Uncomfortable Situation
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Trunks wants to go to a festival - a culture festival. They get dressed up with Vegeta running into someone he didn't want to run into.


****

Uncomfortable Situation

****

I really hate my ideas at times. I really do. I just want my readers to enjoy them though so I hope you enjoy this. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the series. I'm also making it where Trunks is older, along with Goten. Bulla is in this one too as a teenager. It's for the hell of it too.

**

* * *

**

"Father can we go to this festival! Goten and them are going!" Trunks blurted out as he held up a piece of paper in front of his father's face. He didn't listen to the growl that came from him. He really wanted to go.

"What is it?" Vegeta growled as he took hold of the paper. Looking at it, he raised an eyebrow. What the hell is a culture festival? They never did any of this crap on Vegetasei when he was on the planet. Then again, he was always around his father.

"It's a festival. I wanna go as a ninja!" Trunks chimed as he sat down on the arm of the chair, looking over his father's arm.

Raising his eyebrow farther, he was still confused as hell to what it was.

"Bulma do you know what this is?" He asked, getting up and letting his son fall into the seat. Walking into the study, he handed it to her.

"A culture festival. They're fun. There's a lot of food, games and you can dress up. I heard that there's a band going to be there this year. A popular one at that too." Bulma answered, handing the paper back to him. Looking up at him, she blinked. "Why do you want to go?"

"No Trunks does."

"Fine with me. He does deserve a break from Capsule Corp." She answered, rolling around to look at him fully. Getting up, she pecked his lips then walked out. "I got something for ya to try on anyway. I'm sure it'll fit ya."

He shook his head, he knew this was going to end badly.

"What the hell is this!" Vegeta yelled as he looked at the get up that he was wearing. Armor that wasn't like the Saiyan armor he had was on him along with more clothing and a sword.

"A samurai outfit that dad found while going through some stuff." She said, putting on a wig on his head. "And a wig to give you that samurai look."

His eyebrow twitched as he glared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was going to be a laughing stalk if Kakarot got a look of him. Looking over at their son, he was dressed up in all black with a pouch on his side.

"Bulla are you ready?" Bulma asked, poking her head into their daughter's room. She had to be a geisha which seemed fit for the era that they were going as.

"A little but I'm not so sure about this." She said, stepping out of the room. She was the odd ball out of the group. She had a purple wig with it being braided. Her outfit consisted of short shorts with a shirt that showed off her stomach.

"What the bloody heck is that supposed to be?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm going as Ame from Neko no Ryuu." She answered, smiling.

"That's the band that's going to be there." Bulma answered his unspoken question. "Okay, let's go!"

With that, they filed out of the house to the square. He knew this was going to end badly. He might kill someone if they called him old.

"Hey there!" Someone called, surprising them.

"Oh Chichi!" Bulma called before turning her attention to the kimono wearing radish farmer. She saw Goku wearing the same outfit he always wore but Gohan and Videl wearing ninja outfits. Goten had a samurai outfit on.

"Hey there Trunks." They greeted each other with a hit to the arm. Smiling they looked at their fathers before nodding.

"Well we're going to the concert." Trunks said as they inched away with Bulla following.

Great. Closing his eyes, Vegeta tried to keep his mind off everything.

"Vegeta that fits you. You should be a samurai for a living." Goku said, poking his shoulder.

"Get off me Kakarot! I don't need your opinion!" Vegeta yelled.

This is definitely uncomfortable to the Saiyan Prince.

* * *

**This is totally random. Please review. **


End file.
